Welsh beverages
Welsh Spirits: The Welsh have a large variety of alcoholic beverages, ranging from ale to beer, and from liqueur to wine. Most of it is produced in Wales, and some of the breweries have been in business for centuries. Although not well-known as voracious drinkers like the Irish or the Russians, the Welsh can certainly hold their own. Liqueurs: Coffi Cymreig (Sweet Coffee Cream): Made with "Tenby Blend" coffee, this liqueur is smooth, rich and creamy. Cnau Cyll (Hazelnut): This spirit has crushed hazelnuts, and is a smooth, deep amber liquid. Also contains traces of the hazelnuts. Drysien Gwyllt (Wild Bramble): This drink is made with wild brambles (blackberries) that are fermented and marinated in spirits. Jin Eirinen Ddu Fach (Sloe Gin): This liqueur has a sharp and fruity taste, with a real bite! Ysgawen (Elderberry): This liqueur has a fruitful and mellow flavor, and is red in color. Wines: Afal (Apple): This wine is light and white, and made from apples. Bedw Arian (Silver Birch): This is a medium-sweet wine made from the sap of silver birch trees growing in Cwm Deri. Deilen Gwinnwydden (Vine Leaf): Green vine leaves are used to make this sharp white wine. Eirin Duon Gwyllt (Wild Damson): This wine is a combination of apples and blackberries, and is pink in color. A medium-sweet flavor with an added fruity taste. Ginger Wine: This wine is pale amber in color, and spicy with the flavors of ginger and grapes. Gwyddvid (Honeysuckle): Made with wild golden honeysuckle, this white wine is smooth and sweet. Pembrokeshire Punch:' A medium-sweet red wine made with blackberries, rosehips, elderberries, wild damsons, apples and grapes. The taste is medium-sweet. '''Rose Hip:' Made with white field roses and pink roses, this wine is pink in color with a nutty tang. Y Ddraig Goch (Medium Red): Made with red grapes, this wine is rich in color with a full-bodied taste. A limited edition of Pembrokeshire Red. Ysgawen (Elderberry): Made with elderberries, this wine has a fruity flavor and is a classic red. Ale and Beer: There are many breweries in Wales, and all of them seem to make ale and beer. I have narrowed the list down so I can generalize the spirits, with references to their known names. Best Bitter Smooth: This is a medium-strength beer with a creamy head, and brewed to retain the same quality as Bitter. Bitter: This is a hopped, straw-colored beer with blackcurrant fruitiness. Cwrw Tudno: This beer is malty and sweet, less bitter then Bitter, and with a dry after-taste. Double Dragon Smooth: This is a Welsh ale, malty and rich in color. Also has a creamy head and a rich color. Dragon Dark: This is a dark ale, with a roasted barley flavor and a creamy head. Dragon's Breath: This is a fruity, strong bitter, but smooth and very sweet. Fusilier: A full-bodied bitter, this beer is very smooth with a malty flavor and a hop aroma. Other well-known Welsh beers: Brain's Bitter Brain's Dark Brain's Smooth (known as "Skull Attack") Brewery Bitter Buckley's Best Bitter Buckley's Dark Canon's Choice Cwrw Christmas Ale Cwrw Haf (Summer Ale) Dylan Smooth (after poet Dylan Thomas) Merlin's Double Stout Reverend James Lechyd da!! ("good health" in Welsh) Category:Welsh Beverages